Superego
Superego is an improvised podcast and live show originally created by American comedians Jeremy Carter and Matt Gourley. In July 2014 it was announced that Paul F. Tompkins, who had been a frequent guest star in previous seasons, would be joining Carter, Gourley, and Mark McConville as the fourth full-fledged member for the launch of the podcast's fourth season.Superego Is Back! Other Thrilling Adventure Hour guest actors who have appeared with Superego include Andy Daly, John Hodgman, Colin Hanks, Gillian Jacobs, and Thomas Lennon. Members *Dr. Jeremy Carter, PhD *Dr. Matt Gourley, PyT *Dr. Mark McConville, PhD *Dr. Paul F. Tompkins, PhD *Jeff Crocker, Resident Specialist Emeritus War of Two Worlds Superego was a critical part of the War of Two Worlds segment, which was written by Ben Acker and Ben Blacker but also improvised by Superego and the WorkJuice Players. The segments were edited by Matt Gourley and Mark McConville and published on both podcasts' streams. *Intercepted Transmission (TAH #56) *Fear at First Sight (TAH #60) *From Russia With Cake (TAH #64) *Welcome to High Water (TAH #69) *How Boring is Baseball? (TAH #75) *The People's President (TAH #77) *Close Encounters (TAH #81) *The Tide Turns (TAH #85) *Humanity Fights Back (TAH #90) Other appearances Jeremy Carter *Space-coach (TAH #62) *Vild Vild Vest (TAH #71) *The Devil You Know (TAH #116) *Sparks Nevada's "I'm from Earth" Day Special (TAH #118) *Can a Leopard Upgrade Its Spots? (TAH #144) *The Complete “Christmas on Mars” show from December 8, 2012 (TAH #147) *Sheriff on Mars (TAH #162) *The Bloodsucker Proxy, Variant A (TAH #179) * Crisis on Infinite Marses part 2 (TAH #195) * Crisis on Infinite Marses part 1 (TAH #196) * Three Strikes You're Dead (TAH #204) Matt Gourley *Space-coach (TAH #62) *Goatbusters (TAH #72) *Forged in Flame (TAH #101) *A Beyond Belief Valentines Day (TAH #106) *Circle Gets the Square (TAH #110) *The Devil You Know (TAH #116) *Molar Express (TAH #133) *Distrustified (TAH #136) *Ladies and Skeleton (TAH #143) *Can a Leopard Upgrade Its Spots? (TAH #144) *The Complete “Christmas on Mars” show from December 8, 2012 (TAH #147) *Carbonite-mare (TAH #148) *Horse Play (TAH #154) *Poetry Commotion (TAH #169) * Crisis on Infinite Marses part 2 (TAH #195) * Crisis on Infinite Marses part 1 (TAH #196) * Three Strikes You're Dead (TAH #204) * Bucatino Business 11 and the TAH Comikaze Panel (TAH #213) * Order in the Courtship (TAH #231) Mark McConville *Space-coach (TAH #62) *Hypercattle Overdrive (TAH #74) *Mortified on Mars (TAH #78) *Circle Gets the Square (TAH #110) *The Devil You Know (TAH #116) *Sparks Nevada's "I'm from Earth" Day Special (TAH #118) *Molar Express (TAH #133) *Distrustified (TAH #136) *Nazis Fall on Yancy Street (TAH #138) *Can a Leopard Upgrade Its Spots? (TAH #144) *Fun and Whimsy! (TAH #146) *The Complete “Christmas on Mars” show from December 8, 2012 (TAH #147) *Carbonite-mare (TAH #148) *Basil's Day (TAH #149) *La Venganza de Los Bandititos (TAH #157) *Sheriff on Mars (TAH #162) *Poetry Commotion (TAH #169) *Inventor-y (TAH #170) *Bucatino Business #2 (TAH #178.1) *The Bloodsucker Proxy, Variant A (TAH #179) * Crisis on Infinite Marses part 2 (TAH #195) * Crisis on Infinite Marses part 1 (TAH #196) * Three Strikes You're Dead (TAH #204) * The Thrilling Adventure Hour April Fools' Fun-Around part 1 (TAH #209) * The Thrilling Adventure Hour April Fools' Fun-Around part 2 (TAH #210) *Straight on til Mourning (TAH #226) References Category:Actors Category:Podcasts Category:Infoboxes Category:Guest Stars